


Don't define me..

by Sirts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dream Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Panty Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Smut, Step-parents, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirts/pseuds/Sirts
Summary: Severus is blessed with an other disturbing dream of Potter. Only this time in a divergent world, where he doesn't have any magic, but also no Dark Lord and James.





	Don't define me..

It's this despicable time again, all of my dreamless potion has miraculously disappeared. I thought there was some left, but wistfully I was wrong. Lately, I haven't had any time to brew, and of course I dreamt of him again! At least my latest was rather interesting, although I'm not absolutely sure how much longer I have to suffer under these circumstances. Whole life? Until I kick the bucket? Or until Voldemort is gone? Lily is dead and even though I have trouble accepting it, Harry is the only one who keeps me going. Fuck my life twice.  
Sometimes I truly think I have better luck in becoming suicidal than to expect that little bastard to fix the wizarding world. Well ok, about the dream now! 

It was morning and I guess I just had woken up.  
Right away I noticed it wasn't my parents house. I grabbed a black robe and went down the stairs. Half way through I was greeted by the aroma of morning coffee and croissant. Immediately my mouth started watering and stomach rumbling.  
Gracefully I continued my path and followed the smell to the kitchen. The room felt extremely cozy and inviting, the table had been already set, which made it extremely easy to find my place behind it.  
Breakfast sounded great, so I grabbed my croissant and smoothly started adding some spread. The bread seemed freshly baked, melting the butter right away. It was absolutely delicious, haven't felt so blissful for a long time.  
After biting in, my eyes closed and while licking my fingertips a moan escaped my mouth. I couldn't believe I had made the sound. But it simply was that great, this truly felt like home and God damn how good it seemed.  
Although I hoped nobody heard me, of course I had to be wrong! Right after, there were soft words spoken, a woman's voice: “Oh honey, you’re overdoing it again, it's just a breakfast! Should I start thinking you're too easy to please?” I'm too easy to please? Since when? What in the heavens name was going on? But I didn't bother thinking about it, the sound of her voice made my heart skip a beat. Still considering all of my bad experiences made me not to dare to open my eyes yet.  
This had to be a dream, there was no other explanation, I went along with it. Soon I sensed the softest touch covering my lips and I was swept up on a cloud, delicately receiving the tender kiss. Could this get any better? Slowly I opened my eyes. And yes, It was Lily, I felt like weeping. All my emotions came rushing back, I needed to tell her that I love her and I was sorry and.. She placed a finger on my lips and hushed me to be quiet. Just like that, In that moment it seemed I had forgotten everything, there was no worry in the world. Just this warm happiness filling my body. “I have to go honey, hope you will enjoy your day and please be nice to the boys!” she handed me the newspaper and moved to the corridor to grab her coat. Go, but I just got you back and boys? What boys?  
The next thing I saw made me almost spill my coffee on the paper. It was a bare chested Harry tumbling down from the stairs. He looked rather happy in his saggy pajama pants and with that messy hair. I even didn't dare to let him open his mouth. “Bloody hell Potter, did you donate all of your shirts to the animal shelter? I'm sure Lily has some stuff you could wear, you better scram back up there!”  
“Mom, Sev is being mean to me again!!!” cried the little brat.  
“Hey, can't you guys behave like for 2 minutes, until I'm gone. I really don't want to start the day with a headache.” and Lily kissed the boy lightly on his forehead.  
“Sorry dear! Just your son has blinded me with his nudity, I rather prefer you walking around like that!” I grabbed her hand and pressed my lips on it.  
“Ewww.. seriously!! This is my mom your talking about!”  
“Wow, you noticed?! A God damn sexy mom!”  
“Sod-off!”  
“Guys,I don't have any time for this. I advise you to make up, specifically you Sev, please try to behave! After all, you have to be a nice dad for the whole day! Love you!”  
Then with a wave she walked out, leaving us behind by ourselves. Whole day? Somehow it sounded very disturbing and she was definitely making me feel less mature than Harry. Was I really that bad? Also she mentioned boys before, did I have a kid with her?  
I flung my newspaper open and tried to ignore Lily's words, specifically the fact of a half naked, green eyed demon, sitting next to me.  
I'm just going to enjoy my breakfast, read the paper, that's all! But I had trouble focusing, reading the same sentences over and over again. My eyes kept wandering. Every time I turned the page, I was stealing glimpses of the boy. He looked older, taller, stronger, sexier. What the fuck was I thinking, stop Severus, stop it right there!  
Then I heard another pair of feet coming down from the stairs. I glimpsed up and noticed a tall blonde boy with a beautiful smile, it was Draco. He waved at me: “Good morning father,” and sat right next to Harry.  
“Morning Draco, at least someone knows some manners in this house!”  
“Harry, are you being a brat again?! You should show your dad more respect, he is definitely one of a kind.” said the blonde, while Potter was fighting with the croissant and the jam. He was trying to take a bite out of it, only Draco's words made him drip half of the red goo on his bare chest.  
“Balls! Look what you made me do! You better clean it up!”  
“Oh Potter, I didn't know I still make your hands shudder?”  
“Sod-off Draco!”  
And the blonde boy brushed his fingers over Harry's nipple, delicately spreading the jam.  
What in the bloody hell was going on in this house? I was in shock and didn't know if I should be looking away or kicking their butts. Still I ended up doing neither. I saw Harry grabbing Draco's dirty fingers and starting to suck on them. A tingle of arousal was spreading through my body. This was not happening! I needed to get away from them. The blonde leaned in and with a smooth motion licked the jam off from Harry's chest. My feet got cold,I couldn't get up and Potter noticed me staring.  
“Oh dad, I'm sorry! Didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I know your homophobic.” he pushed Draco away.  
“I'm, not!!!”  
“Yeah right, and I'm the one with the sarcasm.”  
“Fuck off Potter! I don't need your pity, don't even understand what I'm seeing. A lion and a snake, your enemies!?”  
“Dad! Mom told me about this and that's why we are spending the day together. You have worked yourself crazy and lately you can't remember the simplest things. Me and Draco have been friends since childhood, you are his godfather and we are both in the Slytherin House.”  
“Then what about the Dark Lord?”  
“You got rid of him when I was a baby, saved me and my mom. Sadly my dad didn't make it and you lost all of your magic. But you said you rather give up magic then lose us!”  
Oh, God what sentimental gibberish. Doesn't sound anything like me. He definitely made it up!  
“And your still at Hogwarts?”  
“My last year.”  
“Ok, then just keep your snogging to minimum, and I will be fine.”  
“Wow, I think we just got the green card from your dad.” Said Draco with a smile and kissed Harry on the cheek. I flung my newspaper back up so I wouldn't have to look at their disturbingly happy faces.  
“So what's the plan?”

Hidden behind my paper, I told them: “The plan is to finish the breakfast, If you two lovely ladies would give me the pleasure!”  
“Ladies?”  
“Is poof a better word?”  
“Woah..!”  
“Harry, don't you see he is doing it on purpose! Let's just enjoy our breakfast and talk after that, ok?”  
“Ok.”  
“Man, your so sensitive.”  
“I don't want to hear about it!!!”  
“We weren't talking about anything like that.”  
“Still don't want to hear!”  
The next 15 minutes passed pretty quietly and made me wonder how I will survive this day. Maybe it wasn't going to be that bad after all, If I only could keep them quiet like that, all I needed was a plan. 

So finally, I was ready to put the newspaper aside. I noticed that they were looking at me with those big questioning eyes.  
“About the plan..”  
“Dad, don't sweat ok, we got it.”  
Oh, now he got it? Marvelous, Potter's plans always work out so fabulously! Now I just needed to demolish whatever they had in store for me.  
“Ok, let's hear it then!”  
“Ok, we actually have been working on it for months. And thought it might also be as a birthday gift, kinda like a early one.”  
“I don't like gifts or surprises!”  
“Well that's why it's an early one, so you wouldn't have to freak out on your birthday.” said Harry with a stupid grin. Then he sent Draco to grab something from the corridor. The blonde boy was back in a swoop, carrying a small bottle.  
“And what's this?”  
“Aging potion.”  
“Why exactly should I be interested in it? Do I look like I need a beard or your hoping to get me demented before my actual time?”  
“No, as matter of fact it's doing the opposite. Making your younger!”  
“How peculiar, and does it really work?”  
I pulled the cap off to smell for the ingredients. Yes, my nose was filled with different aromas, I closed my eyes and got the vivid images of its components, recognizing all of them. My mind started racing to process the information. This really might work.  
“Yes. It will make you the same age as us.” Said Draco.  
“But how long will it last?”  
“Enough for us to enjoy the day.”  
Have to admit, this sounded interesting and the best part was that I didn't have to give a rat's ass about anything. No Voldemort, no Death Eaters, no golden boy. Finally a day just for myself. Was this making me a selfish ass, yes definitely. And I loved it! Obviously if Lily and I never made a baby, then I wasn't meant to be a father, so no need to prove anything, or to be a role model. Potter was old enough to figure shit on his own.  
“Great! Let's do this.”  
I gulped down everything with one sip. The boys stared at me with amazement, guess they didn't think I had it in me. But I'm no coward, I had to rely on my nose and Draco's brewing. And really, if one of them failed the other one wasn't going to.

Then it happened, the slushy taste made me feel sickish, everything was sifting in my body and a strong pain started pulsing in my veins. For a split second I was cursing myself for making the wrong choice. Then it stopped. I felt the robe loosening around my body and I saw my hands getting very petite.  
Again the boys were staring, with bright smiles on their lips. It had to be ok!?  
I asked: “How do I look? Oh, never mind, don't answer that!”  
“You look great, a bit older than we thought but pretty close…”  
My legs carried me to the corridor to check for myself. Definitely skinnier but still the same handsome bastard, only with a bit smoother skin and no dark circles around eyes. Yes, the potion was a success I just needed fitting clothes.  
“ What do you think? How old you look?” asked Draco who was standing in the doorway.  
“Probably 20 or so, clearly not more than 24.”  
“Marvelous! Let's get dressed.” and Harry hurried up the stairs.  
“Wait! Not so fast, nobody has explained what you two are up to. What's the second part of the plan?”  
“It's fabulous, trust me.”  
“I seriously doubt, but I still want to hear it!”  
“Just let’s go to my room and I will explain.”

The room was messy, books, CDs laying around, lots of muggles stuff.  
“Draco, show him!”  
The blonde grabbed for his bag and pulled out a tiny chain with a hourglass. I recognized it right away and automatically explored with rage: “Imbeciles! Have you both lost your minds? I might understand Harry but Draco you too?! Time is not to be fucked around with.”  
“Just hear us out. We wouldn't do anything to cause harm. Though you might want to hang around in a club or a bub with us.”  
“Why in Merlin's name would I want to do that? Where did you even get this?”  
“Dumbledore gave it to me, so I wouldn't miss any of my classes.” Said the blonde.  
“I'm sure he didn't allow you to take it home with you, even more to use it on selfish causes!”  
“Dad, calm down. It's all good. We just go back a few hours and have a little fun. You been working so hard, you need to lose some steam.”  
“Fun!?”  
Ok, what would a selfish person do in this situation? Of course seek or concentrate on one's own advantage, pleasure, or well-being without regard for others. Should I let the beast out? Seriously? Hey, why the fuck not. When was the last time I had fun? Did it even exist? It probably did but can't recall anymore.  
The boys had concerned looks on their faces and I a tingling feeling in my stomach. Was that excitement? I was expressing my typical smirking face and said: “Your boys are in big trouble now! You honestly thought I'm going to let it slip my mind and ignore the fact of you two causing mischief? You ought to be smarter than that, you will be expelled from Hogwarts in a heartbeat. What a shame, right before graduation!”  
Now they were staring at me with fear in their eyes, just like I was a ghost or something inhuman.  
“You wouldn't dare!”  
“There isn't anything to dare, it's done!” I saw panic and damn it felt glorious. They didn't know how to respond anymore and after a long pause I said: “..hah, I'm fucking with you!” and I slapped Draco on the back.  
“You bloody ass!”  
“Hey watch it, I'm still your dad! Now give me some of your nicer clothes, if you have any?”  
“Umm, I think I have some shirts but you have to ask Draco for pants.”

In no time I was dressed in black and ready to go. Although my pants where rather tight and I thought I will never get used to the feeling, it ended up being not that bad after all. Life is full of surprises and sometimes you just have to go with the flow. Only skinny jeans weren't definitely on my list, same goes for getting wasted with Potter.  
They boys had made themselves fake muggle documents for getting into the club and I was their little devil, supporting all the shitty ideas and of course kept buying booze.

My ears were ringing with Massive Attack music and my lungs filled with smoke from my cigarette. I felt disconnected from reality and it seemed unbelievably good. The boys company wasn't all too bad and I actually did enjoy making them laugh, it's only when they went dancing, something happened to me and I couldn't get my eyes off them.  
Draco had longer hair, more like his father and extremely handsome features. Harry was still short, with glasses and resembled strongly of James but he looked so much happier, like a kid who has never suffered, even though he had lost his father. A kid who doesn't have to struggle with darkness anymore. A kid who can enjoy life for what it is and share it with the loved ones. Oh God, he looked so beautiful it sickened me. 

What is wrong with me, I have Lily, I love Lily! But why on Merlin's name do I keep staring at Potter? Then it got worse, all of a sudden our eyes met and my flesh was covered in goosebumps. My chest was filled with this unearthly feeling, this warmth. And being drunk didn't help me by any means, I had serious trouble concentrating. So it was official, I'm a freaking pedophile. I'm lusting after this green eyed boy and his penetrating gaze. He is poisoning my brain, making it hard to breathe.  
And I definitely couldn't get enough of those wonderful eyes. They were making me feel so lost, I'm so lost, absolutely lost. Lost inside the puddle of green, a maze filled with happiness? No, more like confusion and shiny dust bunnies?! Oh you little creep, just look away already, there isn't anything to see here just obscureness and murkiness.  
My hands were shaking, I needed to calm down, to light another cigarette. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoyed the music. Don't think, relax, appreciate! Slowly it was taking an effect on me, exactly what I needed. I worked on unwinding all of my muscles and letting peace in my body. Finally, a few deep breaths in and out. I was going to be ok!

Then a tap on my shoulder. “Sev, are you ok?”  
“I'm!”  
“Do you need a hug?”  
“Maybe, but not from you! More like your mother.”  
I opened my eyes and there he was, right in front of me, holding hands with Draco. He continued his pep talk: “I thought you loved me.”  
“Where did you get that ridiculous idea?”  
“Are you trying to say mom is lying?”  
“No, just pointing out that she might not know everything.”  
“So you're the one who is lying!”  
“Well, I might be capable of that, but not to her.”  
“Was that finally a confession? Oh, I’ve got to spread the word, Sev admits loving me!”  
Draco joined the conversation: “Harry, next thing you will see, love notes everywhere. Your lips are red as rubies and hot like cherry pies…”  
“Shut up, the both of you! I feel like I'm dealing with ten years olds. And the poem was total bollocks, I would never write something so spiteful!”  
“Really? What would you write then? Give us a taste! Pretty please, cherry on top!” Said Harry while fluttering his dark eyelashes at me.  
“Cherry on top? Ok,..” I looked straight in his face “what about, your eyes are green as spring grass, and sparkling like dew in the morning sun!”  
I didn't continue because I noticed a flush raising to Harry's cheeks and him starting to hide it. Wait a second, that wasn't supposed to happen, or was it my imagination, alcohol? This definitely needed further investigation.  
“Wow, is that something you tell your wife every morning?” was Draco teasing.  
“That would be a logical guess! But feel free to use it on your beloved one. I can see, it already worked its charm on him.”  
“I think alcohol worked it's charm on him.” said the blonde and grabbed around the other boys shoulders whispering something.  
“Shall we go then? I gotta to sleep it off before Lily gets home.”  
“Let's do just one more round of shots and then we go!?”  
“Ok, but you better be warned I'm not carrying anyone home!”  
I jumped up from my seat and was ready to visit the bar. “What do you guys want? The same?”  
Harry shouted out: “Tequila!!!”  
“I don't think you have a stomach for it.”  
“Gammon Sev, I have never tried, I bet it's going to be amazing!”  
“Suit yourself. One round of Tequila then.”

I already knew it's going to end up in fiasco, but I couldn't help it. I was walking back with a tray covered with lime slices, salt and six shots. After that I probably wouldn't walk so straight anymore but who cared I was enjoying myself.  
And obviously so were the boys. I noticed they had trouble keeping distance from each other, their lips and hands looking very busy and when I coughed they jumped, startled.  
“You’re back so fast!”  
“ Oh,I know, time flies when you're smooching around!”  
“I'm sorry dad!” said Harry apologetically.  
I laid the the tray on the table and sat back on my seat next to Harry. It was a couch type seat, making a U shape around the table, actually quite cozy.  
“I hope you two nitwits do know how to drink it?”  
“Amm..maybe an explanation wouldn't hurt!” mumbled Potter.  
“Lick, sip, suck..that shouldn't be too hard to understand even for two fairies like yourselves!”  
“Your step dad is a total arse.” said the blonde boy with a irritation in his voice. He was usually nicer to me, so this was surprising.  
“May I remind you that I'm your godfather and today wasn't my idea! But thank you, sweet boy, for picking out the best word for describing me, because I think your in love with ass. Lots and lots of sweet arse!”  
And I raised my glass toasting the wonderful Draco, who looked like he was going to punch my nose. I totally ignored him and fast I traced the salt from my hand, flung the shot in my throat and closed my lips around the lime. Fuck, this was great!

The boys just looked. I'm guessing the blonde gave up on me, because well if 17 years doesn't teach you something, nothing will. And then they joined me, fumbling around with the salt and taking in their first tequila shots. I was already done with my second one and started feeling mighty good.  
“Well, I have one more left and I want to try it on you Harry!” Said Draco with a grin.  
“What do you mean?” asked the shorter one.  
“I have seen people putting salt around girls belly buttons and lick it off from there.”  
“May I remind you He is a boy,” now Draco looked really annoyed with me, “you can put it around his nipple.”  
Again I noticed color soaking into Harry's cheeks.  
“This is a bad idea!”  
“No, it's a great idea and it's nothing your stepfather hasn't seen.”  
“You also can put the lime between his lips.”  
“Don't listen to my dad, he is just messing around!”  
“Harry, are you taking the shirt off, or do I have to rip it off?”  
“If he doesn't want to, then you can just pull it up a little, I can hold the shit up.” What..? My own words where getting sluggish, what was I getting myself into..  
“Just lean a little closer to your dad. I will do it quick.” And he pushed Harry diagonally over my lap. I pulled one of my legs up, to give better support to his back.

I tried to be cooperative and asked for a slice of lime, peeling it fast and giving it back to Draco. He lifted Potters shirt, uncovering the pinkish nipple and started rubbing the juice around it. This was getting rather interesting. My left hand was around Harry's back, holding one side of the shirt up but the other hand was useless, tingling to explore. I had to force it to the side, so it wouldn't get me in trouble. 

When Harry's nipple popped up into a hard little aching nub, Draco covered it with salt and pushed the lime between the boys lips.  
He looked absolutely sexy, with those flushed cheeks and gaping lips. I noticed now that I was too near to this scenery, his face only inches away from mine. This closeness was making me dizzy, anxious and uneasy. Surely he could feel my breathing change, what else could he feel? I needed to calm myself but when I closed my eyes there was a merry-go-round and I definitely didn't want to throw up.

Then I saw the tongue snake out, delicately brushing over the hardened nub until all the little crystals were gone. Draco swallowed the shot and clamped on Harry's lips, sucking in the bitter taste of lime. Their eyes closed and the half eaten slice skittered on the floor, their mouths where hot on each other and I was having a hard time coping with this situation. They were so close, pretty much snogging on top of me, and I only watching, like a peeping Tom. Dreaming, yearning to be involved in this arousing game.

Draco's lips started moving back on the nipple, Harry's hands clinging into the blonde boys hair, pulling it softly. The boy on top, showing his pearly teeth and gently biting into the delicate flesh. Potter giving out a hiss of pleasure, me sucking in every little detail. Draco starting to slide lower, cowering him with tender kisses, the smaller boy trying to stop him, whispering: “Don't, not here!”  
The blonde boy’s hands working on the zipper, lips saying: “Please Harry, I want it so badly!”  
Harry trying to stop him, but without thinking my hands clamping around his wrists. “Just let him. It's ok, nobody will see it. Trust me!”  
The boys eyes locking on mine and I releasing him again. He looked confused and aroused, making me so obscure of my own motives. Damn he was beautiful! I should have stopped this but I absolutely couldn't, I justified myself with being a selfish arse. Just wanting to see him unravel, wanting to count down every shade of red his cheeks flamed with. Hear every little moan or murmur he made. Feel every tremble his body was struggling with. And definitely drown in those magical sparkling bottle green eyes. 

I noticed Harry's hands moving down, helping out Draco with the belt. Then the button opening and fingers brushing over those dark curls, clasping around the hardness. The blonde boy exposing Harry's voluminous length and covering it with his soft lips, starting to suck on it, pulling up until just the head of the boys cock remained in his mouth, then plunging down again.  
I was so taken by the view that I forgot myself and had bitten on my own tongue. The pain woke me and I saw how feverish Harry's eyes had gotten. He was still staring straight up on me, with that incredible desire in them. It was burning me alive, penetrating my cells until nothing was left. My drunk brain was suggesting horrible things. I wanted to clasp his hands, lift them over his head, making him feel helpless, vulnerable. But also remind him his pleasure by telling him to thrust his hips more up, to fuck that little mouth. To fill it up with his divine semen, making those lips overflow, making him choke, making him gasp for air. But most of all I wanted to kiss Harry. Just trash those lips together, feel their softness, their flexibility.  
Looking at him was painfully hard, already the boys hair was a sweaty mess, his glasses a bit foggy. And every time the sinful mewls started to escape his lips, his eyes drifted slightly shut. I wanted to cover that face with kisses, to slide my evil tongue into that faultless mouth. To taste him. But no, I couldn't do that. I was his stepdad, not a monster. At least that's what I tried to think.  
Now it was getting really hard to breathe, I felt like fainting, my hardness was throbbing in those unbearably tight pants. I tried my best to hide it, to stay calm. But Harry's body was tensing, his lips forming an O. His eyes getting as big as his mouth. Oh God, I was in hell! A moan starting to escape. So wonderful, I panicked, my hand clasped on his soft lips, trying to stop the scream. He was cumming and burying his sharp teeth in my tender skin. I could feel the tongue curl around my finger. What a little spiteful thing. I was trying to fight the feeling, to suppress, it was going to burn me alive. I finally closed my eyes. Everything was twirling around, I felt tired and explosively horny. I had to think myself away, far away from this boy, elsewhere. Then the pain disappeared, he let go and when I opened my eyes, there he was again. Looking ashamed and apologetic but every bit as gorgeous as before.“I'm so sorry dad!”  
He was still staring at me with those avocado green eyes. I gave him a small smile. ”Don't be, I got to have the cherry you promised.”  
Why the fuck did I just say that. I didn't wait for a response and harshly pushed him back up. Then my hands started to fumble for a lighter, ignoring everything else around me. After a few hits I was getting calmer again. But still the same mad person, how I'm going to look at Lily or Harry after this? Once again I was thinking if this all was just a dream, it definitely felt like one and I somewhere in the middle of the mist. Everything seemed so far and close at the same time. 

We were too drunk to apparate, so we ended up taking the taxi. It actually was a great Idea, because we needed to be on time anyway, no screw ups, no harming the time. We had to get home right before we had used the time turner. Otherwise we might meet ourselves from the present and that would be the biggest mistake in our lives.

The boys had to carry me, compared to them I was a total mess. What humiliation, me carried around by two snotty little things.  
At least we did pretty good with the Time Turner. No fuck ups there, just me and booze did all the fuckery. We got back to Harry's room, the plan was to jump out from the kids clothes and go sleep it off in my wonderful big bed. I was going to change back soon anyway, and definitely didn't need those tight things hugging my ass. But nothing went as smooth as I thought. First I had serious balancing problems, then there was the bloody spinning and If that wasn't enough, the freaking boys where laughing their asses off. Well, I did manage to get rid of the shirt and unzipped my pants, but then I just collapsed on the bean bag chair.  
Harry did try to pull one of my legs but I told him to fuck off and let me stay there for a little.  
I wouldn't want to touch myself either, anyway, I did them a favor. My eyes thrifted shut and I was wishing for the earth to stay still..

While I was laying there with my eyes shut trying to stop the merry-go-round I kept my ears open. At least they were not deceiving me. Also I guess I dosed off for a bit but when I awoke, I heard some alarming stuff. I didn't dare to even move, and kept breathing with a steady base.  
“We should move him!”  
“It's ok, he is sleeping, he won't hear anything.”  
“What if he wakes up?”  
“You’re too paranoid. He hardly can stand, you seriously think he will remember anything? Also what turns you on babe, turns me on, so let him be.”  
“You’re probably right, I still can't believe you never got angry, or disgusted with me having fantasies about my stepdad.”  
“Well what can I say, I'm a lucky guy to have a kinky boyfriend, or the other way around. But you never answered me..did he kiss you at the club, when I was sucking you off?”  
“No, I'm a boy remember! I don't think he would ever..”  
“I don't believe that, he was pretty waisted already and the way he grabbed your hands was pretty sexy. I have never seen you cum so fast.”  
“It was sexy, even more the way he looked at me, his eyes getting darker and darker. I felt like getting off just from the stare, it was so dominating.”  
“Ok babe, come here, let me dominate you a little. I'm going to fuck you in front of your daddy, how about that!”  
“I thought you are my daddy.”  
“Not today! Today we are doing a different fantasy, one where daddy can look how slutty his little boy is.”  
I was screwed. As appealing as it sounded, I'm pretty sure in reality it wasn't an invitation. And there was no way I was going to hide my hardon from this. I should have gone straight to my own room.  
“Oh, Draco what are you going to do to me?”  
“Nothing your daddy wouldn't enjoy. Come on, on all fours! Let's show your daddy what a little slut you are. Spread your cheeks!”  
“Don't make me do this.”  
“Just play along, I can see how horny it makes you babe. Show him that slutty hole! Yes, now slowly slide your fingers in and show him how badly it wants to be filled!”  
“Oh, can you make it wet first?”  
“Mm..your ass wants to be eaten, yes I can do it babe.”  
Fuck, fuck..I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to leave the room, opening my eyes was also a very bad idea. Couldn't even masturbate. But the sounds and the moans where driving me crazy, not even mentioning the talk. Define me Hell, because I was halfway there. That's what it felt like, so much temptation and later the pain caused by your slips.  
“What a needy little thing, I bet your daddy loved watching that! Now let's show him how you like to finger yourself.”  
“Oh Draco, I feel so horny. I want to ride your cock now!”  
“You don't have any patience today, I should slap your ass for that!”  
“Yes, please do!!!”  
Smack, smack, smack!  
“Now we can ride your slutty ass! Just hop on top babe and spread your legs. You don't want to disappoint your daddy, do you?!”  
“No definitely not, I want daddy to be proud of his slutty boy.”  
“Tell me what else do you want!”  
“I want to suck daddy's cock while my ass is being filled.”  
“Oh, fuck yes! Does daddy have big cock?”  
“Mmm..yes and so wide. It hardly fits in my mouth but I'm a good boy and try to take it all in.”  
“I think you just got a chance to prove it, your daddy is looking at you.”  
“No Draco, stop!”  
“No,no,no babe..I'm almost coming!”  
Yes, I couldn't take the tease any longer and opened my eyes. I saw that Harry was sprawled on top of the blond boy, Draco’s cock rabidly violating the tight hole. Their cheeks heated and lush. Beautiful sweaty bodies rubbing against each other in a tangle of pleasure.  
I noticed the smaller boys attempt to escape but the older one was holding on tight. If I wanted to accomplish anything I had to move fast. Carefully I leaned in closer, placed my hand around Harry's stiff cock and started slowly dragging upwards along the shaft. He was slender but quite bulky. The boys skin was so smooth and hot, making my palm sticky and wet. Harry gasped for air and I took him in my mouth. His members tip felt slick and rather salty but the sensation gave me extreme arousal. I curled my tongue around it and started sucking, trying to work with the same pace as the older boy, who was still pounding into his tight ass. Harry's leg muscles were trembling and he was very vocal, moaning harder and harder with every push. He didn't last long, already I could feel his body stiffening and my mouth starting to fill with this hot metallic flavor liquid, which tasted more bitter than sweet. Swallowing his cum, I decided on sucking him one more time as deep as I could. I pushed so low I could feel his pubic hair tickling my nose, then pulled back up again, until just the head of his cock remained in my mouth. I slipped my tongue into that tiny slit of his, teasing him just a bit more. His whole body jerked and Harry automatically shoved me away. Draco came right after that, making the other boy collapse on top of him. 

I landed on my ass, on the floor. Couldn't keep my sharp nose and tongue out of trouble, could I? I had crossed the line, but probably did it already at the club. No hard feelings, yay, only my penis was hard, like a rock and that gave me all kinds of feelings. Then I just started balling like out of my mind.  
The boys came to check on me, their heads barely visible over the side of the bed.  
“Sev, are you ok?”  
“What happened to daddy?” I asked with a smirk.  
“Amm..” And Harry’s face roared with flaming embarrassment.  
“I'm going to be honest here...I'm just so fucking stiff it's hard to think and can't even get these bloody pants off. It's ridiculous!”  
“I actually can help you with that. Draco would you?.”  
They lifted me on bed and pulled my jeans off, finally I could feel some air around my balls. I brushed my underwear off exposing my gigantic throbbing member. I really didn't care anymore just wanted to cum and be done with it. But the boys were staring me with their baffled looks.  
So I decided to go with it and just finish off like that.  
“Wait-wait...I do-do want to make you feel good-good, daddy!” Harry stuttered nervously.  
“Today?”  
“Yes!”  
“Then don't stand around like an twit and come here!”  
“Oh, right. I just never imagined it actually happening.”  
Draco pushed him lightly closer to me and I took his hand, placing it around my stiffness.  
“Why do I always have to deal with thunder heads!?”  
“I don't know daddy.”  
Now the naked boy was climbing on bed, I yanked his glasses off and pulled him in my embrace.  
“Kiss me Harry!”  
At this moment he looked so fragile, so innocent. A little scared thing who was going to be eaten up by a wolf. Was I ok with this? Probably not, but it was too late to back out now. My cock was throbbing hard and all I could think off was Harry.

Once again his face was so close to mine. I felt like we were back at the club, only this time he was facing me instead of Draco and I could feel his naked body on top of mine. So much had changed within a few hours. But what hadn't was the flaming desire, his lovely lips and gorgeous eyes.  
It sounds stupid but when our lips met there were sparks everywhere, just like the world had stopped. There was nothing else in this universe except for me, Harry and this incredible feeling. Our kiss started out as a soft lovers smooch, but with every passing second it got more sensual and fierce. Until it burst into flames making it seem like we were trying to tear each other apart. Gasping for air I broke the kiss.  
“You’re a eager little thing, aren't you?”  
“Yes, eager to please my daddy!”  
“Do you want to show your daddy what else you can do with that lovely mouth of yours?”  
Harry nodded and pulled himself back to my needie member. I was pretty sure he could have finished me off just with his hand, but the talk before got me all excited.  
Harry ended up being a total tease, liking all the sensitive places but not touching my agonizing brick. Cupping my balls and sucking them in his mouth. Playing, toying and driving me mad. Making me want to trash him, to claw my way out of this body and drag the beast with me. I had very little self control left. As a last resort I was looking at Draco, who was quietly enjoying the scene. Our eyes met and I truly hoped he noticed the despair in them. 

Then finally I could feel Harry's mouth getting closer, his tongue brushing out and starting to lick upward along the shaft. His member so hot on my stiffness. I had to soothe down my own voice, I was mumbling: “Harry please, put me in your mouth, I need it soo badly, don't make me beg anymore!”  
Then the tongue was doing circles around the head and I could feel lips brushing gently over. But seemed like he had no intention to go any farther. I did feel incredibly good but it wasn't enough. All of a sudden there was a change, I sensed two pairs of lips on my hardness. There where two tongues licking my member. A shudder went through my body.

Oh, reckless youth and what a unbelievable day this was.  
I looked down and saw Draco pleasing me together with Harry. It seemed like they were kissing and licking me at the same time. Their mouths opening and closing around my shaft. Seductive lips smoothly sliding, sweeping together, against each other and my member. Marking, wetting the territory with their saliva. This was torture! My hands were moving along the bead sheet, trying to hold on, trying to pull myself together and survive this.  
Now the boys lips were drifting down on my stiffness, one pair on each side. Finally I had some friction around it, I started to moan and beg. Just couldn't take it any longer. They were destroying me, my body was covered with little beads of sweat and shaking badly. Never in my life have I felt anything like that. I was a total mess, like a sub who was denied from orgasming. In a way I deserved it all. A black sheep, a bloody pedophile, a sarcastic, snarky pervert that's what I was and I wasn't denying it anymore.  
But then it happened, an explosion. My body went stiff, I was cumming and cumming non stop. I guess I have never ever orgasmed like that before, it felt endless, absolutely marvelous.  
There was a hand around my hardness, milking me violently and their little mouths open and ready to catch my semen. Incredibly sexy! I was loud, God damn how loud. And then I was giving them everything I had. Covering their beautiful faces with my cum. White creamy goo flying obscenely everywhere and they gulping it all up, like two little fairies, my wonderful slutty fairies. And all you could see where their smeared happy faces, kissing each other and sharing the product of my pleasure, of my desire for them, my ejaculation.

This made me feel so exhausted, satisfied, glowing. But this scene in front of me made me understand one more little thing. That my work wasn't done yet. I got up on my knees while the boys were lustfully playing, licking the frosting off their lips. Violently I pulled them apart. My cock was still stiff like a rock. Grabbing Draco's hair first, I plunged my hardness in his mouth and pushed as far it went, gagging him a little, making his eyes water. Hopefully that would teach the boys some manners. Then I pulled out again and did the same thing to Harry. He absolutely didn't try to stop me, what a wonderful feeling it was. Vengeance is good and finally I got to taste suffocating him, like he has done to me for so many years.  
Enjoying the tightness too much I hauled myself out very slowly, accomplishing in panicking him. Harry looked alarmed, angry, trying to push me away. But I grabbed his hands, making him helpless. Gagging him just a little more. So magnificent, dazzling..I could fall in love with him right there.  
When I pulled out he was panting badly, but I didn't let him go yet and covered his lips with mine. In my mind I was telling him to relax, to keep breathing slowly, daddy would never do anything to harm. And just like that he surrendered to the kiss, releasing himself to my needie tongue. Gently I pushed in, caressing Harry's lustful member, inviting it to come out and play. The panic was forgotten, only this arousing sensation and the softness of our lips. Then my hand was feeling for Draco and pulling him in. Our lips meeting halfway and slowly, lightly sweeping your tongues along his lower lip, his own tongue, and gums. Smoothly increasing the pressure and pace until it all felt like a gigantic tangle of slithering snakes.  
I could taste myself on both of them, on their lips, their mouths, skin. Delicate hands were running over my body, soft fingertips brushing, caressing. It felt dreamlike, It was so good I didn't want to ever wake up. I slipped my mouth on Harry's earlobe, liking it softly, whispering: “Do you want to make your daddy happy?”  
“Yes! Just tell me what to do.”  
“Ruin me Harry! Like you did before, like I did with your face.”  
“You want me to cum in your face?”  
“I want you to cum wherever you want, use me as you see fit. Make my body shake again.”  
“But you’re my daddy!”  
“Your already making me beg?!”  
“But I'm not sure how..”  
“Just think what you like and you have Draco.”  
“Babe but just lets go and clean us up first!” pointed Draco out. Harry agreed and they left. I felt so incredibly thirsty..where was my magic? I slumped back to bed and closed my eyes. This was good too. 

Next thing what happened shook me awake. I was hauled to the edge of the bed, my hands were tied and firmly pulled over my head. This was a bit sudden, but also thrilling. I felt a hand grabbing my hair and pulling my head violently over the side of the bed until I was hanging upside down. As a habit my first thoughts went right to Voldemort and his followers but the Dark Lord was supposed to be dead, so there was no need to worry.  
I opened my eyes and saw Harry, looking with gleam and tiny bit of concern in his eyes. In the other hand Draco had a rather overpowering case.  
“May I get water before your going to continue whatever your doing?”  
I heard whispers and then I was turned back to the side. Soon Harry was holding a cup to my lips and the cool liquid was filling my throat. I couldn't swallow it all and some ended up streaming over my face right on to the floor. This felt really good, refreshing.  
Then I was hauled back to my spot and I could see a flicker of devil's fire in Draco's eyes.  
“ I do hope your knowing what your doing!”  
“Just shut up.. and open your little faggot mouth!” Barked Draco.  
“And if I bloody won't?”  
“Then we will make you!”  
Again, this was getting interesting. With a slight grin I closed my eyes, feeling a tinge of excitement, like a kid in a candy store. But to be true I was a little concerned too, I tried to stay calm, to hide it behind a mask. You're going to be ok Severus and If you really die..it's a wonderful way do go. At least you won't be missed! 

I felt something hot brushing against my cheek and slowly starting to come closer. My eagerness and curiosity was definitely getting the best of me, I tried to stay cool, opening my lips just a tiny bit. Then there was a wet touch on my lower lip. I did appreciate the playfulness, not just jabbing and stabbing. So I tried to return the favor. My tongue snaked out and tasted the wetness, it felt a bit salty but still good. I opened more of my mouth, to get a better bite. Now he was brushing his hardness over my lips and teeth, trying to intrude my opening. Carefully I closed the gate around him, just reaching over its head and sucking hard on the sensitive flesh. It felt so nice and round, just like a lollipop. My tongue kept pressuring and teasing it, until I sensed another stiff member brushing my cheek. This one felt different, it was smearing its pre-cum on my face, labeling me as something simple minded. I couldn't do anything about it, this all was my fault anyways. So I bravely opened my mouth again and let the first intruder out. 

Now they both were circling my face just like bees trying to find the entrance to their hive. I parted my lips a little and pushed my tongue out. Right away they were attracted to it, buzzing around and finding it to be an astonishing flower in need of harvesting. Delicately they started deflowering it's innocents, rubbing their lengths and heads against it and against each other. Done with that they hurried back to the slot, trying to fly in.  
Side by side they were enormous and didn't fit. I had to open up more, still stubbornly they were trying to get in together. I tried to expand my mouth as wide as I could, making my jaw dislocated. This actually gave me a strong sensation of arousal, something was happening. The liddle submissive side of me was getting turned on. 

Finally the bees came to their senses and began taking turns. They started out with small thrusts, trying to get farther and farther. Making me feel light headed and needing to clench my jaw. Somehow this was just giving me more pleasure. With every push I felt my manhood growing harder until it became the tower of neediness.  
It did made me feel a bit imberrest too but I couldn't hide it. I have been sadomasochistic for a while. A little this and a little that, never just boring vanilla. I guess that's why I'm so attracted to both genders. They all have certain appeal for making the life more interesting. I do prefer women though, because that's normal and I'd like to think of me as normal too. I know it sounds disastrous and frustrating just like my stiff cock, so lonely and hard, between my legs, but I can't help being that way.  
As soon as I thought about it, I felt a hand around my hardness. Oh Merlin, this was good. It was a great distraction from my aching jaw. Now I could concentrate more on those smooth strokes and the delicate pressure. The pace was really nice too, just a dreamy, steady rhythm. Then I felt my legs been parted and a second hand sneaking in, starting to cup my balls. My body was filled with this warmth and excitement. The teasing fingers were very slippery, covered in lotion and making it's way over my opening. Now it really felt like getting whiplashed. The shocking realization what's going to happen to me, came down with its full strength.

But before I felt a second intrusion, there where lips around my cock. Making me feel lost and found, like being pleased and deceived. The fingers were still delicately rubbing over my opening, relaxing me into the touch. This was good, so good that my hips started moving and I wanted to push in, to get more sensation around my cock.

The hard member in my mouth was getting tired of games. I could feel his neediness to go all the way. The thought of it gave me goosebumps, making me slightly terrified. But before I was able to freak out, my stiffness was sucked in sooo deep that I was in need of an extra mouth for gasping. At the same time those teasing fingers pressed in, starting to stretch me out. It wasn't painful or bad just different. I went with the feeling, I let it violate my body making me a slut of pleasure. My heart was racing and I felt burning up.  
There were so many fingers now, they all pushing in, faster and faster and deeper. I didn't know on what to concentrate anymore. Then the boy said: “Severus, I'm going to fuck the snarkiness out of your evil mouth!”  
Seriously? I couldn't stop him, could I now!  
Trying to relax myself again, I felt the fingers and the mouth disappear. Oh no, were they going to attack me all at once? I felt something big placed behind my opening. My chest was pounding so hard I thought it might explode. Then the hand was back around my cock, pleasantly stroking me. The hot burning sensation started. Draco pushed out and gave me a little air. I gasped, my jaw clicked back and felt the other boy slide in. He was big, bigger then I remembered. Somehow this was still ok, it felt good. I lifted my head a little and saw Harry. He was so beautiful, eyes sparkling and chest all sweaty from excitement. That's what I was going to concentrate on, the sinful boy filling my ass with his slick cock.  
The boy's hand started moving faster now and my head dropped back down. Then I was yanked violently from my hair and stuffed again. The manhood in my mouth seemed impatient, right away gagging me and then starting with the strong thrusts. Thank God, I still felt the firm touch around my cock. Because my throat was going to blaze.. The force with what he hit my mouth was so powerful, animalistic and earth crumbling. I thought my head will fall off, my nose is going to bleed but it didn't. Just the pain and lots of, lots of gagging. Every time I thought I'm going to choke and see the end of the tunnel, he pulled out again. My face was literally a sticky mess.  
I never noticed the slow smooth thrusts filling my ass, until Harry hit my prostate. It made me feel like screaming and I forgot all about the inhumanity of my situation. My body was finally starting to give in, making it into a arousing sensation. Still my eyes where streaming and mouth drooling like crazy. My sobbing was weird even to my own ears, but in a way it was an satisfying act, just letting the nature take its course. Then I started hearing Draco panting and his voice. “Fuck, this is so good! Mm..and I didn't want to believe when Harry said you're too brilliant for a first timer. Fuck, how many cocks have you sucked Sev?”  
Harry was thrusting stronger now, which was making it harder to breathe. I was penetrated from both sides and I couldn't to nothing more then accept my own wickedness.  
“You’re a rather slutty thing, aren't you. Eating pussy at night, sucking cock at day. I bet you have even sucked my dad off!”  
I was going to faint, I was absolutely sure of it. My brain felt fuzzy and they were fucking me, stretching me so delicately, so violently. Thrusting stronger and faster, harder. I didn't feel the friction around my cock anymore, the hands where on my hips and on my head pulling me fiercely. And then there was this hot stuff flowing down my throat. Just filling my freaking body without any warnings or signs. I felt violated, but somehow it was good too. Draco pulled himself out, panting hard and I was literally screeching.  
With a deep breath I filled my lungs with air and screamed. Finally there wasn't anything stopping me, I was able to let myself go. Cumming hard on my own stomach I could still feel Harry pounding my body. Every thrust hitting me hard in the right spot. Making my muscles spasm and shake fiercely. This was absolutely a sensational orgasm, explicitly longer than the last time.  
Then the younger boy came with a huge cry, breathing heavily and collapsing on top of my sticky body. I felt squished, tired and surprised. Mainly because there were lips, Draco's lips. He placed a tender kiss on top of my mouth.  
Now for the third time, it made me wonder if all of this was just a dream. A beautiful chaotic dream.  
I sensed my arms being lifted and my body pushed back on the bed, wrists unbound. 

This was it, I was going to feel it for days, my throat had been just brutally raped and bloody hell, I enjoyed every fucking part of it.  
Finally Harry lifted himself off of my body, starting to fix the mess. The other boy was already cleaning my face with a damp cloth and after giving me some water. I felt shaky and my hands were dead. But Draco was really nice. Slowly rubbing them until the circulation kicked back. He asked: “Are you ok, I didn't mean to be too rough!?”  
I didn't say anything, I felt limp, weightless. His eyes were staring at me and all of a sudden he kissed me again. This time it was more of a tender one, brushing against my lips so lightly, making me feel very precious. To be honest I liked it a lot, Draco was a good kisser.  
“Thank you Sev! I could never have done what you did.”  
I replied in a whisper: “It was my pleasure!”  
Then I just kicked myself back, flat on the bed. I felt drained, tired and dead, only the throbbing pain in my throat and ass remained me I wasn't. It was time to end this. 

Out from the blue I asked: “How long did you guys plan this?”  
“Oh, 5 minutes or so. It was Draco's idea.”  
“I, mean all of this!”  
“Dad, what are you talking about?”  
“There is no way a sane person would have dragged a out of mind drunk fuck in their room. Don't tell me about coincidence!”  
“No, no you got it all wrong, it's nothing like that. We didn't drug you!”  
“I wish you bloody had!”  
“Are you all of a sudden regretting this?”  
“Why couldn't you just stick ruining your own life, you had to drag me into this too!”  
“If you want to blame someone blame me, it was my idea. I saw you sniffing Harry's underwear and thought you have feelings for him.” was Draco trying to defend.  
“Marvelous! So what if was sniffing underwear? Who does that hurt? I just might have a stupid fetish for dirty underwear!”  
“Dad I'm sorry...I didn't want to hurt you!”  
“Imbecile, you hurt your mother not me! And I'm not any better..Harry!”  
“I'm not sorry!”  
“You need to fix this!”  
“But this was great, I thought you liked it? I thought that's what you wanted?”  
“Your stubborn idiocy is beyond comprehension! It has never mattered what I wanted. Otherwise crimes like this might happen in street lights.”  
“Dad your crazy! Your just not thinking straight. Draco we have to obliviate him!”  
“Don't you fucking dare! How many times have you done it already? No wonder I have memory problems!”  
“Noo..I'm sorry dad, I guess I didn't think.”  
“You never think! It's like you were born brainless.”  
I pulled him in my embrace. And whispered: “After all this ignorance, there is only one conclusion. Because it looks like if you really did it and I keep choosing you, there is no fixing this. Unless you know how to fix my brain?” Then I kissed him, it felt even better than before. Like filling a void in my soul I never knew I had.  
“Dad, I haven't obliviated you, I'm sorry if it sounded like a threat. I was just panicking.”  
“Ok, then forget everything I said!”  
“No, no..it was beautiful. I also feel an incredible attraction towards you. It's just it has been always a stupid fantasy because you’re my dad and.. how wrong is that!?”  
“Very, very wrong!” Why all the good things in life are forbidden or extremely rare? You better pick something else or die trying! Life isn't fair, dear sweet Severus! I played this game already once and lost.. memories count, nobody can take them away! Yes?! 

“Clean yourself up, you look despicable! Then I will tell you how to fix our mess.”  
“But dad, I don't want to fix it, we can keep it as a secret.”  
“It would never work out!”  
“Draco, help me out! Tell him it's ok!”  
“Babe, I think he is right!”  
“No, no, noo!”  
“Stop being a brat! You don't have any time to lose!”  
Draco placed a hand around Harry and whispered something in his ear. Their fingers entwined and they gave me a small nod.  
“What do we have to do?” Asked Harry.  
“You already know the answer. It's right there on the table.”  
“Time Turner?”  
“You better not fuck this up! Make sure that we don't get too drunk and end up in the same room! And don't forget to disguise yourself.” 

My ass was throbbing hard and I'm not going to even start about my throat. I felt so tired, just wanting to curl under the blanket and die. Soon I wasn't going to remember anything, like it never happened. Well it didn't happen, just my crazy brain.  
They better not fuck this up! And I closed my eyes, sinking to sleep.  
When I opened them again I found myself in pitch black darkness and…. there was someone spooning me. I tried so hard to turn and figure out who it was. Then I saw the hair, long ash blonde. My body yerked and I screamed.  
Bloody Lucius Malfoy!  
I woke up again, terrified, but this time in my own bed. Flung off all the blankets, there was this feeling, I had to make sure there was nobody else in my bed. Luckily I didn't find anybody but my throat was sore. I guess I might be getting a cold!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought I will have another go. Somehow I ended up writing 3 dream stories. But I decided to post only the last one. Just it seems there are so many crazy talented people here and I'm with a questioning spelling..not really fitting, not even sure what I'm doing. But I do hope someone will like it, and it has improved my English :D..a little.


End file.
